paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase (part 3)
recap from last part: The next episode in the series involves Katie being captured and ending in a cliffhanger. Chase, desperate to save her, goes wild through the studio until he gets accidentally transported to NYC. From help with some pidgeons, Chase decides to use a cat named Cali, who decides to play along with him to make sure that he gets back to Katie. They board a U-Haul and begin the long road to Hollywood. Meanwhile... Missing Chase (Back in Hollywood) (Katie and her mom are in Chase's trailer) (They are missing Chase) (Katie's Agent walks in) Katie's Agent: Hey, good news! I just booked you as special guest on The Tonight Show. (Katie doesn't look thrilled by this) Oh, right. Uh... you're missing Chase. Should've seen that. But you'll have to do it anyways. They don't like cancellations. (He leaves) Katie's Mom: Oh, don't worry, Katie. Chase isn't afraid of anything. Katie: But he's afraid of one thing. Losing me. "Tuck and Roll!" (Meanwhile, the U-Haul has made it to Ohio) (Inside, Chase is sitting on the couch while Cali is looking through the items) Cali: So you have super powers, huh? Chase: Yes, I do. Cali: Well, what's your signature power? Can you fly? Chase: No, I can't fly. Don't be ridiculous! Cali: Well, you have heat vision, super jump, super strength, super speed, and laser eyes. What else do you have? Chase: I have a super-bark. (Cali finds a trophy and gets an idea) Cali: So you are a good dog huh? (She raises the trophy and is about to hit him with it) If you ask me the only good dog is-- Whoaa!! (She falls down and a box filled with styrofoam) Chase: *in panic* AAAHH!! STYROFOAM!!! (He runs over to the truck door and opens it) TUCK AND ROLL! Cali: "Tuck and what--"?! (Chase jumps out of the truck) (The two tumble out of the truck and land on the grass nearby) (Chase looks at his paw) Chase: What's this? What's this red liquid coming out of me? Cali: It's blood! And if you want to keep it in, don't jump out of trucks going 80 on the interstate! (Chase sees some styrofoam nearby) Chase: AAAH!! STYROFOAM! It weakens my powers! (Cali jumps over to the styrofoam and holds it with her paw out to Chase) (She hold it like a sword) Hey! Put that down! Cali: Listen up, Pup! Hey, that's pretty catchy. Chase: Yeah, it kind is. Cali: Wait a minute! We're off track! Now untie me or I'm gonna seriously wound you with this styrofoam! Chase: You don't know the power of styrofoam! Cali: Oh, you better believe I do! Chase: Okay! Okay! I'll do it! (He looks behind somewhere) That's a weird place to put a piano.... (Cali looks behind them) Cali: Huh? (Chase then knocks the styrofoam out of her paw and then stares angrily at her, but not heat vision wise) Chase: I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but I'm not releasing you until we find Katie! Cali: *groans* (Chase's stomache growls) (Chase suddenly holds his stomache in panic) Chase: AAH! Listen, you have 5 seconds to tell me what that was! Poison!? A parasite!? Poison!? Wait, I just said that... Cali: Relax! You're just hungry! (Chase's stomache growls again) (He holds Cali by her paw) Chase: Where is the antidote!? Cali: Okay! Begging for Food (A while later, Cali escorts Chase to an RV Park) Cali: There's your antidote: food. Now do it. Chase: Huh? Cali: You know, beg! Seriously? You never begged!? Humans are suckers for cute animals begging for food! Chase: You think I'm cute? Cali... No.... But the humans do. Chase: What are you? Cali: Listen to me. Just this once! Hey, you want to get the antidote, right? Now here's what you do. First, tilt your head to the left. Left. Left. Fine, tilt to the right. More. More. Chase: This is ridiculous! Cali: It's perfect! Now smile. Eh, lose the smile. Frown as if you're sad. Now drop your left ear. No, drop the right ear. Actually, drop them both. And ever so slightly look up. Soup is on, baby! Why did I say that? (They walk over to an RV) (An old couple comes out) (Chase just stands out there and Cali reminds him to beg) (Chase whimpers and begs) Old Woman: Oooh... Here you go, sweetie. (She tosses part of a hot dog to him) Cali: Yes! (A while later, Chase begs to every RV) (They all are taken in by his cuteness and sadness) (When Cali attempts...) Man: BEAT IT, MANGY CAT!! (She runs away as he tosses a frying pan at her) (A while later, they go to the last RV) Maragold (Inside the RV, a shiny-colored Pichu inside a purse is boredly watching a show) Pichu: *sighs* Sit-coms... twice is annoying. (She changes the channel) (Action music plays) Seriously?! That fast blue guy is totally overrated! But his sidekick's cute. Channel change. (She changes the channel) (Sounds from a gameshow play) Gameshow? Why do people care about the spotlight!? (She changes the channel) Commercial, Commercial, Commercial, Commer-- (She stares at the screen) Ooh! The Pokemon Show! What would I give to leave this purse? (Outside, Chase barks) (A young lady comes out) Lady: Oh, hello, puppy. Are you here for some of my delicious treats? Be back in a tick! (She closes the door) Cali: Ugh! I hate ticks! And I don't like tocks! But I'm telling you, Chase! This is a gold-mine! These suckers will bring more food every day! I'm sure some of them will like cat-charm. Chase: We can't stay. We have to keep going to find Katie! Cali: But I've never eaten this much in a long time. It certainly beat scrounging for food) (Up on the picnic table, the same Pichu hops over to them) (She's still in the purse) Pichu: *Gasps* Oh my goodness! I'll be a Magical World Guardian's niece! It's Chase! Right here! EEEEEHHH!! Chase: Who are you? (The Pichu hops down, still in the purse) Maragold: I am Maragold; I'm a purse Pichu, as you can see. But I come from a loooong line of Pikachu. But one of my first ancestors was a powerful member of the beetle family. I know, I'm a cute, dressed up little yellow mouse, so it's hard to believe. But I checked my sources. Cali: Hmm? Maragold: I watch you and Katie all the time! Chase: You know me? Are you some kind of ghost? Maragold: If you say so. So where's Katie? Chase: She has been captured by the Green Eyed-Man! Maragold: *Gasp* This is terrible! .... Why are you with a mangy cat? (Cali looks offended) Chase: She's one of the Green-Eyed Man's agents. I captured her, and now she's taking me to Katie. Maragold: Of course, only a beast like you could do something so horrible. DIE! DIE! (She hops towards Cali, but Chase stops her) Chase: Whoa there, Maragold! Maragold: You're right. We need her alive. Cali and Chase: "We"? Maragold: Yes, of course, we. You'll take me along, right Chase? It has been my dream to help you on your mission! Chase: Uh... Maragold: I know. I maybe young, cute, and... I look awkward in this purse. But I am tough, I am brave, and I... still look strange in this purse. Chase: Well, just so you know, there's danger at every corner. Maragold: I hop faster and farther than a flea. Chase: Where?! Maragold: I would've said bunny, but fleas are the best jumpers in the world. Saw it on "The Most Extreme". Chase: Okay... *whew* Well then, are you up for going into the belly of a ferocious beast? Maragold: I eat danger for breakfast. With strawberry jam on top. Chase: You hungry? (Maragold crackles electricity from her cheeks) Maragold: Starving. Chase: Welcome aboard! Maragold: YES! This really is the best day ever! Cali: Hey! Wait! This is all nice and stuff and you really are cute, but-- Maragold: Quiet, prisioner! But I have an idea on how to get to the place faster.... *giggles* Say, Chase, you think you can Pawdigraph my bandana later? Chase: ......s-ure... (To Be Continued) (click here for next part) Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Parts